


Drawing boyfriends

by skyeverdeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I AM SORRY, I guess it can be considered a drabble?, M/M, dean drawing, very short once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked drawing Seamus, but Seamus didn't like standing still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing boyfriends

"Stop moving."  
"But this is so long!"  
"Well it wouldn't be if you just let me draw you and stopped moving all the time!"

Seamus sighed. He hated sitting still. Well he wasn't exactly sitting, he was on a couch, leaning against the armrest, one leg propped up on Dean's lap and the other one under him. He guessed it was more comfortable than sitting, but still, he was feeling cramps. 

Dean liked drawing Seamus. Even before they started dating, he was always drawing his best friend. Usually they were only quick sketches, because it was near impossible to get Seamus to stay still long enough to make a more elaborate drawing. This time though, Seamus was cooperating. For the moment.

"I'm hungry."  
"You've ate two Chocolate Frogs already."  
"Those things are tiny! Clearly it doesn't replace a meal!"  
"Supper is in half an hour, please wait a little! I'm almost done. I'm just trying to get your eyes right. It's the hardest part with you, you know."

Seamus leaned forward a little, looking curious.

"Why's that?"  
"I don't know... They're too full of emotion. They're not the same when you're sad, when you're happy, or when you're laughing. Or in this case, when you're bored."  
"I am bored."  
"I think you've made that understood well."

The Irish boy stuck his tongue out and sighed while moving his leg from under him. 

"I better look like a living god, on that drawing. I'll be disappointed if I've done all this effort for nothing."  
"Yah sure, the god of ugly people."

Dean laughed as the other boy swatted his leg. Even if he teased him, Seamus was very aware that Dean found him very handsome. Love tended to do that. 

"Look, I'm finished."

Dean gave his drawing book to his boyfriend, who looked at the drawing with a fake critical look. He hummed in approval after a while, and gave the dark boy a big smile.

"It almost reflects my immense beauty. Good job."  
"Almost."

Seamus laughed and leaned forward to kiss is boyfriend's cheek. They never kissed in front of other people.  
The blond boy finally stood up and reached a hand to pull Dean up.

"Time to eat! Let's go before Ron eats everything good."

Dean laughed lightly and finally followed Seamus outside of the Gryffondor common room, as other students filled the halls, looking for something to fill their stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this is so short, once again. I'll make progress, I promise.  
> Please leave a comment, they make my day!!


End file.
